Popping the Cork
by dreamscarred
Summary: This is the sequel to Break You Down. Randy goes out with his new master to a club to have a little fun but gets far more than he ever bargained for. M/M NC-17 Slash, please read all warnings at the first of the story.
1. Chapter 1

******Title: **Popping the Cork 1/?  
**Author:** **candy_belle** and** dreamscarred**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Serious Warnings:** sex, dark, bdsm, blood play, toy play, violence,D/s, dub-con, attempted non-con,drugs  
**Pairing:** Randy Orton x Hunter  
**Summary:** This is the sequel to **Break You Down**. Randy goes out with his new master to a club to have a little fun but gets far more than he ever bargained for.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are your own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but we wish we did.  
**Archived at :** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive  


Randy looked in the mirror running gel through his dark brown hair making sure it was spiked just the way his master liked it. He tussled until it was a nice spiky mess before picking up the bottle of cologne that drove his master wild with desire. Randy still wasn't sure why he agreed to all this, why he had allowed himself to break and become another man's sexual slave. But he had and quite honestly he enjoyed the perks that came with all the sexual tortures he had to endure.

Randy was now a kept man with all the benefits and privileges most of the locker room could only dream of having. He rode in limos, flew on private jets, he was quickly rising to the main event he was getting everything he had be promised and everyone saw that but none saw the price he was paying by literally sitting in the lap of luxury.

All they saw was Randy's positives that were handed to him none of them knew the nightly pain he had to endure at the hands of his master, the man with the mighty initials of HHH. The pain wasn't the spanking or the way too large dildos ripping his ass, no, the pain always came within because after all the darkness was over Hunter would cuddle him. The older man would pamper him make him feel loved and it turned Randy's stomach because he enjoyed it, he enjoyed almost all aspects of this sick double life.

Randy threw the towel around his waist to the hotel bathroom floor walking out into the bedroom. On the bed was a black box wrapped in a gold silk ribbon. Randy had already read the card attach that read, _"This is what you'll be where out tonight for my enjoyment make sure to have looked at it before I return."_ This wasn't the first time Hunter presented him with an outfit to wear out in public so Randy wasn't worried about the box's contents. Hunter had spoiled him with Armani suits, silk dress shirts, and expensive shoes - most of which usually ended up ripped and on the floor after their outings. Randy was sure this box contain a sexy outfit for him to walk around the club in, showing off for Hunter's pleasure so that later Hunter would taunt his behavior and call him slut like normal.

"I guess I should get dressed," Randy pulled the bow from the box and lifted the lid. "What the… you've got to be fucking kidding me. No way am I wearing this in public!"

"Something wrong, Randal?"

Randy spun around still holding the new present and stared at his master who was lounging in the doorway.

Randy wanted to scream at him, tell him to go to hell but he knew to do so would incur his master's wrath and he really didn't' want that. Instead he bowed his head and rumbled, "I just…I...what sort of club are we going to?" he asked frantically looking at the leather harness and scary looking laces.

"You filthy minded slut," chuckled Hunter. Taking the harness from Randy he explained, "This goes under your trousers!" He shook his head and racking Randy with an almost disappointed look he sighed, "You really think I would allow you to parade around like that? My god you are such a cum slut! Seems I need to lock you up or else that cock and arse of yours would be on offer to all and sundry...won't it, SLUT!" roared Hunter suddenly slapping Randy hard in the face.

Stumbling with the force of the blow Randy forced his head back round and looking at Hunter, he replied breathlessly, "No... No Master no! You know there's no one. I've not been any one since you laid claim to…" his voice faded as Hunter sighed at him.

Suddenly Hunter was smiling. Stroking Randy's face, he soothed "I know. You're a good bitch. Now quit stalling and put that harness on for me. Oh and Bitch…" added Hunter with a growl as he sank down on to the edge of the bed, "Give me a good show."

Randy was already nude having come fresh from the shower his body now fully dry. He ran a hand over his perfectly tan flesh until it reached the top of his pelvic bone. Gracefully he slid it back up pinching one of his nipples getting an approving smile from Hunter. He twisted the nub until it was painful erect before doing the same to its matching copper twin.

Hunter's eyes became hooded with lust has Randy hand trail up over his face to run through his spike gelled hair ruffling it a bit to give it a tease that made it looked like he just got done writhing on a bed from fucking.

Randy spread his legs and dipped his hips down low finally grasping his cock giving it slow short tugs work it to full hardness. His hips rolled and he stood back up to his full 6'4 height sucking on two of his fingers while his hand worked over his cock.

Hunter was enthrall with the show Randy was giving him, his boy was a quick learner. He knew Randy had more skill than him at attraction and one day when his protégé selected his prey his slave they would be helpless to not to obey him. "Oh yeah," spilled from Randy's hip become obvious to Hunter that Randy was enjoy this show a lot more than he should.

"I said get dressed not masturbate slut!" Hunter growled grabbing the leather harness.

Randy stumbled as Hunter grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, forcing him to stand in front of him. Without speaking Hunter just started to dress him, slipping the leather harness on, sliding it up the thick thighs. With a loud slap to Randy's now erect and leaking cock Hunter quickly tied the five sets of laces. Randy groaned loudly, whimpering as Hunter tightened the final lace a little too tight catching the tip of his cock with his nails. The harness held his erect cock upright bound tight to his groin, his balls already aching from the stain. Stepping back Hunter admired his handy work then with a sadistic smile he racked a short nail over the tender underside of Randy's cock, the laces pulling as Hunter moved his finger over them.

"Who does your dick belong to?" growled Hunter getting right into Randy's face.

"You," breathed Randy the bravado from a few moments ago knocked out of him by the new harness. Hunter had made him wear bondage clothing before but never anything as restrictive and certainly never anything that he would have to wear outside. He was about to speak when he was sent flying backwards. Landing on the bed he gasped as Hunter suddenly straddle him, the older man grinning as he shuffled down so he ended up sitting on Randy's thighs, his eyes glued to Randy's laced up cock.

"Mmmm," purred Hunter happily, running a finger over the imprison cock, "You know what this needs?" Randy shook his head gasping as Hunter grabbed his left hand and placed it on his jean clad groin, "A little lubrication," chuckled Hunter darkly, "I think your new underwear needs to shine...and I have just the thing to polish it with."

Hunter undid his fly freeing his impress thick cock pre cum already oozing from the tip thanks to Randy's little performance. Randy held his hands above his head, locking his hands around his wrists as a sign of submission which made Hunter smile. The young man had learned so quickly all the little things he liked in a slave Hunter thought to himself. It was willingness like this that he loved to see and why he liked rewarding Randy in the daylight with the fine things in life.

Hunter wrapped his large hand around his dick and began pumping up and down making sure each stroke to himself was calculated and precise. He squeeze his base then slowly move his hand up until he reached the tip give sharp twist to the red pre-cum drenched head. Then he would lift his hand completely off and start at the base again.

Randy watch giving his master his full attention knowing the more well behaved he was now the more likely Hunter would pick up his bar tab tonight. Randy licked his dry lips at the thought of all that alcohol coursing through his veins serving as a way to numb his body from the nightly tortures he knew Hunter would inflict on him after they returned from the club.

"Master you look amazing but we're going to be late," Randy waited for it and received a slap to the face for his disobedience.

"How dare you speak to me like that slut," Hunter began increasing his strokes while Randy tried not to smirk as his plan to get his master to speed up had worked.

It took Hunter a few moments to reach his climax but as his release spurted out of him he directed the flow making sure it coated all of Randy's laced up and bound cock. Drawing in air he sat back leaning heavily on Randy's' thighs.

Wincing with the weight Randy looked up and whispered, "Thank you Master."

Hunter suddenly smiled and dipped a finger into his release. Getting a good coating on his finger he moved his hand up Randy's torso and slowly circled each nipple, covering each hard nub with a good coating of his release. He went back and gathered up a little more before dabbing a spot of release into the hollow at the base of Randy's neck. Then with a final knowing smile he coated his finger and traced Randy's bottom lip, making it shine with the thick cum. Randy smiled faintly trying hard not to actually lick his lip clean – over the last few months he'd actually become semi addicted to the taste of Hunter's release and loved nothing better than tasting it.

With his chest still heaving Hunter slowly clambered off Randy ordering, "Get dressed."

Randy frowned. He was still covered in Hunter's release, he could feel it drying on his cock and nipples. When he made no move Hunter reached over and smacked his thigh barking, "Now! I don't want us to be late."

"But…" stammered Randy, "But I...I'm dirty…" he winced at how pathetic he sounded.

"You're always dirty," chuckled Hunter dryly but then seeing Randy's look he leant down and nuzzling his nose against Randy's hair he growled in his ear, "You're gonna wear my mark all night long. When people get near you, they are going to smell my release on you. They are going to know…you're nothing but a dirty filthy slut."

He pulled back and patronizingly patted Randy's cheek before adding lightly, "Now quit whining and get dressed."

Randy rolled off his bed and went to his suitcase, opening it to reveal an assortment of clothing. "Which color does Master want to see me in tonight?" Randy looked at the few different colors silk button up shirts he had knowing Hunter knew what colors to select from.

"White like the cum you will wear tonight. White so the club goers will think you're virginal and pure although most know that's far from the truth," Hunter watched Randy pull out the white shirt. Randy placed his arms in the cool smooth sleeves then shrugged his shoulder up so that his male tramp stamp tattoo as Hunter called it was covered.

Randy turned and faced Hunter so the older man could watch as he buttoned up the shirt. The older man smiled at how the shirt fit Randy snuggly in all the right places so that when he moved a certain way you could see the copper cum cover nipples that lie beneath the fabric.

Next Randy grabbed a pair of black dress slacks frowning not knowing if he'd be able to pull them up over his groin without a bit of Hunter's release getting on the outside of them.

"Damn it, quit lollygagging we don't have all night. Or do I have to dress you again," Hunter stood from the bed.

"No!" exclaimed Randy quickly he looked up explaining, "I'm just trying do it so I don't...don't want to waste any of your ..." he stumbled over the words and as Hunter chuckled mockingly at him, he felt the blush rising up his face and growled deep in his throat. Ignoring the mocking looks Hunter was throwing him, he just decided to go for it, yanking the trousers up letting out a sigh of relief when he did it with out the release staining the expensive material. Quickly fastening the zipper he finished dressed and turned to check his hair. As he as string at him self in the mirror he saw Hunter moving up behind him. He smiled faintly as the older man spooned against him the blond head resting on his shoulder.

"You look good," praised Hunter his hand drifting down Randy's front ending on his still wet groin. Pressing his hand down really firmly he was making sure the cum soaked into the pants knowing it would add to Randy's personal humiliation. Placing a soft kiss on Randy's neck he pulled back and patted his rump calling, "Right you ready now?"

"Yes sir," replied Randy rolling his neck out. He felt so dirty, so unclean and yet at the same time, against his own wishes, he felt so turned on as well. The harness binding his cock was surprisingly comfortable and as they waited for the lift he glanced over at Hunter wondering what was going through the older man's mind.

The lift doors opened and both men stepped in to the empty ride. Pressing the down button Hunter turned his attention to his servant looking Randy up and down, loving how Randy kept his head bowed because they were in private.

Hunter was hoping tonight would go smoothly. He knew he was taking a risk bring Randy out in public covered in his cum. The smell could attract unwanted attention for his boy so he would need to make sure Randy stayed close by. However he got the wicked thought of playing with Randy's mind by placing the young man around a few certain people to see if would try their luck with Randy and make him uncomfortable. Yes that was a nice plan he thought and he was sure he would be able to stop the people he had in mind before they got too far with his toy.

Randy look up as the door ding and the elevator doors opened wide revealing the lobby full of people. He let Hunter exit first keeping two paces behind the older man. To any on lookers it wouldn't seem like anything but to them it was a sign of dominance.

They walked out the revolving door and were greeted with a valet holding open the door to a very long black limo. "Get in," Hunter gestured allowing Randy to climb in first before he followed the valet closing the door just before the limo sped off to the club.

Making sure the shutter was up between them and the driver, Hunter handed Randy a glass of champagne ordering, "Drink up kid, I think tonight's gonna be a good night."

Randy smiled and downed the glass in almost one go. One of the things he loved about being Hunter's personal slave were the luxuries that got lavished on him. Finest champagne, suits, silk shirts, everything was the very finest quality. He lowered his glass and saw Hunter watching him closely. Guessing what the older man was thinking, Randy slid off the seat and turned so he was kneeling between Hunter's spread legs. Flaring his hands over the large thighs Randy bowed his head and looking up at his master from under his lashes he rumbled softly, "What does my master require."

Hunter smiled and stroking the short hair he mused, "So many things but right now…" he gave a little huff of laughter and replied, "…nothing."

Randy's head shot up the confusion clear in his face. Normally when they were in the back of the limo Hunter wanted a blow job or at the very least a hand job.

Blinking rapidly Randy asked nervously, "Is...Is something wrong...Have I displease.." he stopped speaking the moment he realised what he was actually asking. As he realised that he – Randy Orton - was actually willingly on his knees between another man's legs and was worried about disappointing that man sexually. He sank back onto his heels and looked up at Hunter.

Hunter grinned and lunging forward he caught Randy's head between his large hands. Leaning in he brushed his lips over Randy's and soothed, "No my willing little whore. Nothing is wrong…" he paused kissing Randy passionately before pulling back to add patronisingly, "Now get up of the floor. I don't want you ruining those trousers I gave."

Randy obeyed his face burning at the reminder that everything he was wearing had been given to him by Hunter – everything including the leather harness currently binding his cock.

As the limo pulled up to the club Hunter turned and fixing Randy with a strange look he ordered, "Stay close to me tonight. I don't want you wandering off. No telling what will happen when certain people catch scent of you tonight. After all…" he leant in and whispering in Randy's ear, "…you reek of sex, you little slut."

Randy grimaced at the reminder of the white cologne Hunter had sprayed him with earlier without allowing him to wash it off. He knew anyone, man or woman, that got near him would surely smell Hunter's scent on him.

The door was pulled open shaking Randy from his thoughts Hunter stepped out of the limo first Randy climbing out behind him. There was a long line up at the club door with the security preventing people from entering. Hunter walked up the man and said who he was and the two of them were allowed past the black velvet rope.

The club was dark with some flashing lights on the dance floor. The music pumping through the speakers was low and sultry but very danceable as proven by all the bodies bumping and grinding together on the floor. Overall the club was very upscale. There were circular booths lining the walls so that groups could sit and obverse the dance floor. The staff all wore dress shirts with bow ties walking around carrying silver trays of liquor.

Randy inwardly groan as he saw the booth Hunter was leading them to and the two men seated at it. It was going to be a long, long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting beside Hunter, Randy let his eyes drift over the crowded club. He sipped on the glass of champagne that had been shoved into his hand the moment the arrived at the booth. Flair was already holding court with several ring rats, while Batista was lounging beside him, the beady eyes skimming over the club but always coming back to rest on the man opposite him.

As Randy turned back to the table he realised he was being watched. Glancing up he found Batista eyeing him up the lust visible on his face. It was a lust that Randy wanted no part of. He shivered slightly, shifting in his seat enough that Hunter turned round and frowned at him. Seeing the less than comfortable look on Randy's face, he leant in closer and asked softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," rumbled Randy "Just..." he caught the look Batista was giving him again and gulped. He really did not like his stable mate. And he really didn't like the look the older man was giving him.

Frowning Hunter followed Randy's eye line and gave a dismissive little chuckle soothing, "Don't worry my little slut he may look but I won't ever let him touch."

Randy gave a half smile knowing his master meant every single word. It was just as he turned back to observing the club he got a nagging feeling that Batista had very different ideas.

Randy was tense. He knew Hunter would keep an eye on the older man but still he was uncomfortable.

"Randal my boy," Ric stood up with his flock of ring rats. "I can't dance with all these pretty ladies myself - get up and come with me."

Randy looked at Hunter seeing the brown eyed man give a small nod of approval Randy slid out of the booth, relived for the small distance dancing would put between him and Dave's gawking. One of Flair's ring rats took his hand and let him to the center of the floor. On a normal night out he probably would have snuck out back with this girl and had a quickie with her if only to infuriated Hunter for later.

Tonight he couldn't, not with his cock bound by the tightening ropes. Randy felt her grind her ass against his groin as they danced and move his hands up and down her body praying his hands would keep her distracted enough so she couldn't tell what was actually under his pants.

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" asked the girl turning to face him kissing him under his chin making Randy curse under his breath. "You seem a little hot," she popped the top few buttons of Randy's shirt. He was hot, and bothered. Bothered by what was under his pants and that Hunter was causing him now to push this girl away, or did he have to push? He could slip away to the washroom loose the under garment and just have hell to pay later wasn't like he would already need to pay it.

The girl smiled up at him batting her fake lashes like a pro. Randy sighed as much as he might think about it he knew he wouldn't remove the harness. He couldn't'. He was about to pull away when he felt a hand ghost over his arse. Glancing round he saw Flair was now standing beside him, the legend looking at him with a strange almost hungry look.

"Like your present, Randal?"

"She'll do," rumbled Randy trying hard not to flinch when Flair pressed in closer, the old man's hand all but stoking his arse.

"Oohh picky," chuckled Flair. Giving a final hidden caress to Randy's hip he leant in and murmured, "Go on go have some fun with her…go lose some of that tension. You look wound tight tonight."

Randy just gave him a tight smile then groaned as the girl started to bump and grind against him, totally and utterly arousing his bound cock, making the harness suddenly uncomfortable and suddenly very, very tight. Randy tipped his head back acting for all the world like he was enjoying the attention where in truth it was killing him. As the girl turned and wrapped a leg around his waist, Randy's hand automatically grabbed her arse pulling her closer. Snaking her arms around his neck, she leant in and smiled. Brushing kisses along his jaw line she flashed him a seductive look and murmured, "So what do you think, Handsome. Wanna take me out for some fresh air?"

She let her lips brush against his lips, begging him to kiss her back. But as Randy contemplated kissing her back he glanced up and found honey brown eyes trained on him. Brown eye that belonged to Hunter. Eyes that flashed with a dangerous jealous anger. Feeling a surge of rebellion shoot through him, Randy couldn't stop himself keeping his eyes locked with his visibly angered Master as he slowly lowered his mouth and started to kiss the ring rat back.

Randy cupped her ass and pulled her up onto his body, keeping his blue eyes locked with the brown ones the whole time. Keeping one hand on her as he slid the other up her shirt getting her to moan for him so he could devour her mouth with is tongue. Breaking the kiss he smirked at Hunter knowing that Dave and Ric would question why he would stop Randy for going in for a ring rat kill.

"Come with me," Randy took her hand and led her over into a dark area of the club where no one could see them. In his head he could hear Hunter growling, knowing he was disobeying Hunter's orders to stay close by.

"You've got some kinky underwear on," the girl giggled obviously very drunk. Randy would be surprised his Flair hadn't spiked her drink. "I like that," she rubbed Randy through his pants and Randy let out a loud groan.

"You don't know the half of it," Randy pulled her closer unfastening her bra from under her shirt skillfully able to remove it from her without taking her shirt off.

"You've done this before," she swayed and Randy grinned she was more intoxicated than he thought. Little did Randy know there was more than just Hunter who had watched him walk off with the rat.

He was playing with fire. He knew that. He knew that the moment he walked away with the ring rat Hunter was be furious with him. But if he was honest he wanted that. He wanted Hunter to remember that he was a person not an object. Beside which it had been months since he'd fucked anything and his cock was aching for action. It was aching even more from the lacings which were biting into his suddenly ragging hard-on. The girl was grinding against him, kissing his neck, licking and biting at his skin, it was sloppy and vaguely unpleasant but he wasn't about to push her away.

He was so engrossed in his plaything he didn't see the large shadow watching him, he didn't see the man mountain lurking against the wall, the bald head and beady eyes fixed not on the ring rat who was no panting and groaning loudly but fixed on Randy and more importantly his arse. Just as the ring rat started to undo Randy's trousers, the figured moved calling, "Ortz!"

Randy growled swearing under his breath as the ring rat suddenly yelped and grabbed her blouse, trying to protect what remained of her limited modesty.

"Dave?" rumbled Randy, glaring angrily at his stable mate, "Kinda busy here."

"So I see," chuckled the older man, "Too bad." He looked at the ring rat and growled, "Your fiends are looking for you. So why don't you be a good little slut and run back to them."

She glared at him then grabbed her discarded shoe. As she eased past Batista Randy could have sworn he saw a look flash between the two of them but then it was gone and he was left alone in a dark secluded corner of the club with a man he loathed. Suddenly he wondered if leaving with the ring rat had been such a good idea after all.

"What the fuck do you want Dave? In case you didn't notice I was about to get some," Randy glared at the larger man for intruding on his fun.

"You don't really want her," Dave stepped closer to Randy. "It's damn obvious to anyone who saw you on the dance floor that you weren't interested in Ric's present."

"Are you really interested in the rats you fuck?" Randy tried to move back out into the main club but Dave blocked his way.

"No but I at least give them a good look over. I bet you can't remember if she was a blonde or a brunette," Batista back Randy up against a wall.

"Blonde," Randy stammered.

"Wrong, she was a red head," he placed on of his hands on the wall. "I would say you must have a blonde on the mind though. But…" Dave frowned then bent in smelling Randy's neck. He pulled back and with a terrifying grin he chuckled, "Well now guess I had you wrong. Never figured you as a man's man, Randal but you sure as hell smell of cum."

Randy began to panic knowing Dave was smelling Hunter's release from earlier on him, hoping the big man would figure out what blonde he'd been with and back off.

"You don't want to touch me," Randy tried to push Dave away.

"Oh I think I do," Dave smirked.

Randy gulped he was trapped between the big man's arms and he really did not like the look Dave was giving him. Dave smirked and leaning in he asked, "So what did you do, huh Randal? You get on your knees for someone? D'you suck 'em off or something? Never had you down as a cocksucker but damn now that I know you like it…" the chuckle that echoed around the deserted part of the club made Randy's blood run cold.

He tried to push his way past the large man but Dave just slammed him backwards one large hand holding him in place. Randy growled angrily hissing, "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"No," snapped Dave leaning in licking in shudder inducing strip kiss along Randy's exposed neck and jaw, "Now you just be a good little boy..ahhh!"

He gave a grunt of annoyance as Randy kicked him hard in the shin and attemped to knee him in the balls. As Dave clutched his leg Randy tried to get past him but Dave simply grabbed him by the collar. There was a sickening rip as the silk gave way and suddenly Randy found himself being pulled backwards. He was slammed into the wall, Dave pinning him in pace with his large bulk, the angry man, "You really don't want to piss me off boy!"

Randy was fighting to get free but Dave was just too big, the hold he had too strong. As Dave's other hand came up and gripped Randy's jaw turning it to the side Dave ran another shudder inducing strip kiss along Randy's neck snarling in Randy's ear, "I'm gonna make you pay for that kick – you fucking bitch!"

With that he spun Randy round slamming him head first into the wall. Gasping with the impact Randy found himself blinking rapidly trying to clear the sudden stream of blood out of his eyes. As he felt a large hand slide down his back and grip his arse he growled, "Get the fuck off me! Batista I mean it..."

"Shut up," snarled Dave, "Little bitches don't get to talk..." he landed a heavy punch to Randy's side making him crumple in pain, adding menacingly, "...they just get to scream!"

Randy bit his lip as he knelt on the floor pain rushing through him from Dave's blows. Where was Hunter when he needed his master, or had his master sent Batista to punish him. No Hunter was very selfish, he had learned over the past months. The older man would never give someone else the pleasure of beating him into submission.

"I will never scream for you," Randy spat as his lunged from his kneeling position trying to get out into the better lit area of the club where the patrons could see him. He failed. Dave grabbed his and slammed his back to the wall forcing a large leg between his thighs.

"You little whore," Dave chuckled unbuttoning Randy's shirt until it hung open. Randy struggled to get free but Dave had his arms pinned and was just too large to shake off. Dave's word of whore hung in his mind. The way he's said it was nothing like Hunter. When Hunter said it Randy could hear underlying emotion, a tone that told him yes I'll hurt you but you will enjoy it and be looked after. Dave's voice was uncaring all indication that he would leave Randy bleeding on the club floor when he was done.

"Let go," Randy hissed.

"No. Who would have though little Randal was a cum slut," Dave mocked him tracing a finger around Hunter's dried cum on one of the tight copper nipples. "So who is the one responsible for making you reek of sex."

"Get off me!" yelled Randy renewing his efforts to get free. He gasped as large hand slapped his face knocking his head sideways. Grunting with the impact Randy stifled a whimper. The cut on his head was killing him and the steady trickle of blood was marring his vision in his left eye.

He shivered visibly recoiling as Dave leant in, running a slobbering strip kiss along Randy's neck.

"You taste like fear," chuckled Dave menacingly, "I like that. I like it when boys are scared of me."

"I'm not scared!" lied Randy struggling to get free.

"Liar," whispered Dave. He ran a hand down Randy's exposed torso turning it to cup Randy's' groin. As he did he frowned then tilting his head he chuckled "What the fuck are you wearing under those pants?"

Randy froze. There was no way he wanted Dave to find the harness he was wearing. The humiliation, not to mention the questions the harness would raise, terrified him. Dave gave a humourless chuckle and shifting his hold, he started to rip Randy's trousers apart, working one handed was difficult and so it was taking him a while to reveal the treasures that lay.

"Get off me!" growled Randy still struggling to get free.

He aimed a kick at Dave's leg but Dave just grabbed his groin and squeeze ordering, "Stay still you bitch." Randy slowly obeyed his face crumpling as Dave finally got a hand into his pants. But just as the unwanted hand started to feel its way around, there was a loud growl and suddenly Dave was falling to the side swearing loudly as he crashed to the deck.

Randy was in shock from Dave's attack on him yet he stared at his rescuer, a dark savior. He watched as Hunter stalked toward Batista looming over the man still growling until he was close enough to kick him again.

"Ah, Jesus. Hunter what are you do? I was just messing with him," Dave grabbed his ribs curling in a ball to block another kick.

"The fuck you were," Hunter grabbed his shirt collar and pulled the large man to his feet.

"Hunter, man the kid's a cock sucking slut! He's covered in cum," Dave voice was panicked as he looked to Randy. Randy had slumped to the floor a sad smile on his face as if he knew what Hunter might do. "Hunter you and me man, we could have fun with him," he laughed realizing Hunter and Randy's expressions were the same.

"Oh I'll have fun with him like I did earlier but you will never touch him again," Hunter voice was trying to suppress his rage as spit flew from his mouth.

"Wait, wait that's your," Dave didn't get to finish his sentence as Hunter backhanded him across the face.

"That's mine and he is mine," the cerebral assassin roared throwing Batista to the wall.

Batista cried out as Hunter followed up with another swift punch to the stomach.

"Hunter come on!" begged Dave curling over in pain as Hunter unleashed his anger. The sight of Dave pawing and groping Randy had been too much. Seeing his slut touched in such a way had made something snap and Hunter wanted revenge. He bought a knee up into Dave's midsection snarling, "You will never touch him again you will never look at him, think of him or even dream of him. He's mine. And only mine. Like I'd ever share him with a sleaze ball like you."

There was a whimper behind him that made Hunter turn. Frown his saw Randy had slumped down further, the younger man's head hanging down as he cough flecks of blood appearing on the lips.

"Randal?" growled Hunter concerned for his slave.

He gave a final knee to Batista's head knocking the big man out letting him slide to the floor Hunter turned and slowly walked over to Randy. Looming over his bruised and bloodied slave Hunter glared down at him. Without warning he grabbed Randy's head yanking it backwards and snarled, "I told you to stay near me."

He searched Randy's frightened face then with his anger morphing into total concern he stroked Randy's bloodied face and sighed, "My poor beautiful slut."

Hunter got some of Randy's blood on his fingers bringing them to his lips slowly sucking it off loving the taste of his servant. Removing them he sat next to Randy on the floor pulling Randy up on to his lap nuzzling the gelled brown hair.

"I didn't listen master," Randy whispered feeling his own blood dry in his face. "Forgive me."

"I will punish you tonight you know that," Hunter spoke into Randy's hair. "But not for this. It will be giving me that look while you were on the dance floor with the filthy woman," he voice was a mumble. Hunter's hands stroked Randy's back knowing the young man needs to collect himself before walking back out into public.

"What about him?" Randy motioned towards Dave's unconscious body as he lifted his head from Hunter's chest.

"Don't worry he'll say nothing and nothing will be said," Hunter stood up lifting Randy up in his arms so the young man was standing up in a soft embrace.

"Are you sure? I'd really hate it if this to get out," Randy blushed not really meaning his relationship with Hunter but that he had been too weak to fend off Dave.

"It won't. We should get you cleaned up and tell Ric we're leaving," Hunter let go off the embrace, checking over Randy.

It was only as he pulled back that Hunter realised Randy's groin was totally exposed. Frowning heavily he grunted, "Did he try and…" he swore then lashed out and dragged Randy back into his embrace. As Randy leant against him Hunter whispered, "I'll make him pay. I swear," leaning back he caressed the side of Randy's face and stared into the still scared grey blue eyes. Giving a half smile he growled, "No one gets to abused you.." then without warning he slapped Randy hard across the face adding forcefully, "Maybe now you'll listen when I tell you to stay by my side!"

Randy nodded. He bought a hand up rubbing his face where Hunter had slapped him. He didn't mind the sting. It felt different when Hunter slapped him, it felt good because he knew the older man would look after him once he'd finished using him. He looked at Hunter from under his lashes and murmured, "I'm sorry master."

"You will be!" promised Hunter. Then giving a blinding smile he started to re-arrange Randy's clothes sighing when he realised the silk shirt was all but ruined. Shaking his head he soothed the crumpled silk growling, "Damn it I liked you in this shirt. Guess I'll have to make him pay for that as well."

Randy smiled at him then froze. Behind them Batista had regained consciousness and was currently staring right at them.

"You'll make me pay how, Hunter?" snarled Dave clutching his stomach as he stumbled forward towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have so many possible ways of making you pay. How about being a jobber permanently?" growled Hunter knowing that Dave thrived on the spotlight.

"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell everyone about the two of you," Dave's eyes burned with rage at Hunter's threat there was no way he would be a jobber.

"No one will believe you and even if they do, they won't say anything for the same reason you won't - their job and their push," Hunter moved Randy behind him and stood face to face with Batista. Dave swung at Hunter but stagger obviously feeling the effects of Hunter's pervious beating and the liquor he was consuming early.

Hunter axe handled him in the back making him sprawl out onto the floor. Hunter looked at Randy and nodded and the younger man gave a hard kick to Dave's gut bring out a cry of pain from the giant.

"Vow your silence and we'll stop. Tell everyone you were mugged," Hunter snarled as Dave tried to stand.

"Fuck you and your slut," Dave hit the floor again as Randy and Hunter simultaneously kicked him in the ribs.

"Let's try that again," Hunter spoke not caring if he beat Batista enough to send him to the hospital.

"No!" growled Dave, "No way am I letting you and your cheap slut get away with this!"

"Wrong answer!" roared Hunter.

They re-launched their attack on Dave. For several moments Dave fought back but then the numbers game and the sheer ability of the other two overwhelmed him and as he crashed back to the floor Hunter bought his foot in, giving a responding kick to the ribs. Randy followed Dave down. Dropping to his knees he grabbed Dave's face and growled angrily, "I am not cheap!

Then pulling his fist back he let rip, channeling all his anger and fear from Dave's early attack into the one blow. As Dave fell sideways – out cold- Randy slumped sideways breathing heavily as he looked at the bloodied body. He saw Hunter slowly flex his shoulders the older man rearranging his suit and straightening his collar. With a twisted smile Randy panted, "Guess that shut him up."

"For now," snarled Hunter not happy at Batista's willingness to fight him or his authority. He glanced down at Randy and fought hard to stifle the groan. Randy was kneeing in a faint pool of light, silk shirt ripped open exposing the chiseled torso. His trouser yanked wide at the groin revealing the laced up cock and harness beneath – in other words he looked perfect.

Licking his lips Hunter growled, "Damn it if we weren't in a club full of people I would be fucking you so hard right now."

Randy just looked up at his master and smiled.

"Master I know you love seeing me like this but," Randy looked down at his current state of undress. "I can't walk out there like this," Randy got up on his feet and tried to hold his pants together gaining a growl from Hunter who had been enjoying the view.

"I know you're my slut not the public's," Hunter looked around for something to cover Randy with laughing he got an idea. "Teach him to touch my property," Hunter walked over to the unconscious Dave and pulled off the large man's dress jacket and passed it to Randy. Randy pulled it on and buttoned it up it helped cover his ripped shirt and long enough to cover part of his ripped pants.

Next Hunter stole Dave's belt and handed it to Randy, "Use this to tie your pants up. Then we'll go to the washroom where you can stay in a stall until I acquire a trench coat." Randy strapped himself into his pants with the belt and then followed Hunter back into the club.

They stayed along the wall, walking briskly into the men's room which thankfully was empty. Hunter shoved Randy into the handicapped stalled and shut the door behind him.

Randy glanced at Hunter and gulped. He knew that look. His master was hungry – hungry for him.

"Come here," snarled Hunter.

Randy obeyed shivering as Hunter ripped open Dave's stolen jacket revealing the tattered silk shirt beneath. With a low feral growl he pushed the silk off Randy's shoulders practically trapping his arms with the shirt. Randy bit his lower lip. He'd never admit it but he adored it when Hunter dominated him like this. When all options were taken away from him and he simply had to survive the sexual onslaught he knew was coming. Hunter ran a hand up Randy's torso pausing to twist a nipple making Randy wince and flinch. Hunter chuckled then settling his large hand of Randy's shoulder he pushed down and raised one eyebrow. Randy slowly sank to his knees his face coming to rest level with Hunter's groin. Glancing up he saw how much the sight of him kneeling over Dave's beaten body had affected his master moments before.

"Do it!" growled Hunter.

As Randy raised his hands Hunter ordered, "No hands. Use your teeth and that talented mouth to release me…" he fisted a hand in Randy's short hair and yanking his head back he added firmly, "And make it quick we don't have time for messing around."

Randy licked his lip and opened his mouth grabbing the piece of fabric next to Hunter's pants button. Pulling back he popped the button out of the eyelet without much resistance. Next he moved to the zipper flipping the tab up with his tongue so his teeth could grip it before slowly lowering the musky smell of Hunter's sex filling his nose.

"I might have a problem with those," Randy nuzzled into the open pants against Hunter's grey thong. Lift his head up Randy pressed his nose to Hunter's navel slowly licking a path down until he reached the elastic that was not tight to Hunter's flesh thanks to his straining hard on. Using his teeth he pulled the fabric down until Hunter's man hood sprung free. Randy smirked and licked the dewy drop of precum off the tip.

"Stop messing around and just suck me!" Hunter growl planting his hands on either side of the stall walls know Randy's mouth had the ability to make him weak in the knees. Randy traced the vein on the under belly of Hunters cock moving upwards till his tongue touched the ridge of the flared red head of Hunters cock. Randy licked and nibbled the ridge teasing his master further wanting to drive him wild.

Randy got his wish as one of Hunter's hands fell from the wall and re-laced into his short hard pulled his head back to meet the lustful honey eyes. "I said suck BITCH!" In response all Randy did was open his mouth wide.

"You little..." hissed Hunter fighting to hide his smile as Randy simply knelt opened mouthed in front of him. With a quick caress of the short hair Hunter tightened his grip and snarled, "Fine!" and without warning he started to fuck Randy's mouth. The pace was brutal, the thick tip of Hunter's cock nudging and bruising Randy's throat with each thrusts activating his gag reflex making he gasped and gurgled around the shaft filling his mouth.

It didn't take long for Hunter to reach his climax, grunting loudly as he drove his cock deep into Randy's mouth and held it there loving the tears that appeared in the grey blue eyes as he emptied his load down Randy's throats. Pulling out with a low chuckle Hunter ran a thumb along Randy's bruised bottom lip praising, "Still so good even after all the time I've used you."

"Thank you Master," coughed Randy he desperately wanted to wipe his mouth, to clean the spittle and escaped release but knew he did dare. He was breathing heavily a deep flush marking his cheeks. Sinking back onto his heels he looked up at Hunter and asked hoarsely, "Hate to ask this but...how are we getting me out of here..." he glanced down at his ruined clothes then back up at his master, waiting for Hunter to save him. Again.

"Stay put and keep the door locked until I return understood," Hunter glared making sure Randy would not disobey him. Randy simply nodded and Hunter unlocked the stalled door and slipped out. Randy stood and clicked the shut before holding his pants together to sit on the toilet to wait for Hunter's return.

Randy was wondering what Hunter would do, maybe steal a trench coat for him? Make it out like he'd been jumped but someone other than Dave or say he and the broad got a little to frisky. Randy shook his head best if it was the trench coat. Looking down he gazed at his bound cock smirking think how hot he looked in it. It was no wonder Hunter need that blow job in the stall, Randy honestly felt like suck himself off at the moment.

Randy smirked and ran his hand down his chest defiantly. Hunter wouldn't need to know that he relieved some of the pressure. Randy touched his bound cock through the laces tracing the wet tip with his fingers bring his pre cum to his lips suck it off. "Yeah I've become a slut," he whisper to himself. Randy closed his eyes feeling his ass pulse craving to have something in it hoping that it would get its wish. But he knew he didn't need to hope he'd learned what buttons to push on his master and he was going to start pushing once they were out of this club.

Hunter was back a few moments later. As he knocked on the door Randy cautiously let him back into the stall. Quirking an eyebrow Randy asked "I hate to question you but where's the coat?"

"Didn't get one," replied Hunter wearing a disturbingly scary smile, "I had a better idea."

Then before Randy could think Hunter just ripped the remnants of the silk shirt off him leaving him stripped to the waist. Randy gasped and started to protest but Hunter just slapped him hissing, "You do not get to question me. Understand?"

"Yes Master," replied Randy bowing his head and fighting to urge to rub his stinging cheek.

"Good, now," chuckled Hunter fishing in his pockets, "Lets see about fixing that fly".

And without explanation he simply sank down in front of Randy pulled the ruined flies together and started to pin it with small gold safety pins. Working quickly he soon had the flies patched back together with barely anything showing of the pins holding it together. Getting back up to his feet he smirked and drawled, "Damn it's gonna be fun walking you through the club like this."

Randy looked down at his state his chest, and smirked. So he was shirtless big deal he thought to himself he would just have everyone in the club wanting his hard lean body and the harness was now hidden again. Randy flexed his pecs and gave his abs a soft roll gaining a growl from Hunter. "So did you talk to Ric and what about Dave when he wakes up?"

"Ric's loaded and with some broads. I told him we're leaving with our own tasty treats for a little foursome action so if he stops by the room and hears you he'll think nothing of it," Hunter folded his arms over chest.

"And Batista?" Randy was still worriedd that the large man would talk.

"I paid off a woman to say he sexual assaulted her and that he was drunk," Hunter laughed. "Cops have hauled him off to the drunk tank for the night."

"Well then I guess we should…" Randy didn't get to finish as Hunter silenced him with a hard kiss.

"You're done talking for tonight unless it's to praise me," Hunter growled. "Do you now see I'm the only one who can protect that pretty ass of yours?"

"Yes Master," Randy sighed and bowed his head knowing he was in for some punishment and humiliation.

Hunter opened the stall door and stepped out. Waiting for Randy to follow him, he quickly left the bathroom and headed back towards the main area of the club. As they got closer Randy was starting to feel nervous. What if someone touched him? What if he got groped or worse? He knew from the kiss Hunter had just given him his master was done being soft. Whatever happened from now on would be hard, painful and if he was honest he was scared shitless about it.

The main area of the club was heaving and for a moment Randy thought – or hoped – Hunter was gonna take the quickest and most private route out. He was wrong. As soon the loud thumping music hit them, Hunter glanced back and gave him a little smirk. Then with a soft chuckle Hunter leant in and snarled, "You're gonna have one last dance, Bitch. I want you to dance but if you touch one person with your hands, if you dance with one single body I will break you tonight. Understand?" Then before Randy could reply Hunter turned left heading straight for the packed dance floor.

Randy could only follow trying very hard to act like a grown man and not some scared little boy. As they stepped up onto the dance floor it was like bees to honey. The ring rat and general scum of the club headed straight for Randy and within moment he was surrounded by more woman than even Ric could handle at any one time. And Hunter just watched. He simply watched loving the look of confusion and near panic in his slave's eyes as the rats tried to dance with him, bumping and grinding against the near perfect body.

After a few minutes Hunter realised Randy was gazing longingly at him and smirking broadly he mouthed, "Having fun?"

"No," Randy mouthed shaking his head. He moved his body to the music feeling random hands run over his abs his chest, a few pinches to his nipples. He wanted none of these hands it made him feel dirty and used like he was cheap.

"You looking for a good time?" Two men circled Randy bumping their groins against Randy's sides.

"Sorry I'm a party of one, be jealous that you can't have me," Randy replied cockily looking at Hunter to see if he had permission to leave the dance floor yet. Hunter though was just laughing at him and not giving permission to leave.

Hunter had told him not to touch anyone else but he had never said he couldn't touch himself. Randy smirk at the older man then rubbed his long fingers gracefully over his smooth perfect collar bone. Then he trailed them down the center of his chest, pressing his hand flat on his abs massaging up and down, teasing the waist band of his pants and Hunter.

"I'm I done now?" Randy licked his lips, seeing the lust in Hunter's eyes as he dropped his hands to squeeze at his groin.

Hunter nodded and made a come hither motion to young viper in training.

Randy slid off the dance floor with an almost feline elegance. Moving straight to Hunter he hissed as - unseen by any of the clientele - Hunter grabbed hold of his groin, squeezing the all too obvious bulge, the older man growling, "You dirtily little slut. That was quite a show you put on up there…" Hunter leant in even closer and whispered, "I expect the same and more in the car." And with that he pulled back and started for the exit not giving Randy a second glance. Randy drew in a deep breath and hurried after his master.

The limo wasn't outside as they stepped into the cool air and as the valet hurried off to find where it was, Hunter turned and chuckled. Randy trying very hard to hide the fact he was freezing but the light dusting of Goosebumps and the erect nipples gave him away. Smirking Hunter teased, "I could be a gentleman and offer you my jacket…but I'm not gonna. I like watching you shiver. I like seeing you displayed like this…" he let his voice trailed off and simply gave another little chuckle as he mused, "Yeah maybe in the car I'll get you to display yourself a little more.." he trailed a large paw down Randy's chest loving the way Randy tired not to react.

Leaning in even closer Hunter whispered menacingly, "I stashed a few little toys in the car..I figure I'm gonna have some fun...and besides..." he was cut off as the limo pulled up. He indicated for Randy to get in first and as he followed, he hit the intercom button ordering, "You know what don't take us back to the hotel just yet…" he ignored the look Randy was throwing him and continued, "Take us for a drive around the city. A long drive. Oh and driver..make sure you keep to the busiest, most crowed streets you can."

"Yes sir do you have an exact amount of time I should drive for?" The driver replied over the intercom.

"No just until I say and for no reason are you to message back here or lower the window unless I contact you first," Hunter ordered.

"Yes sir," the intercom clicked up and Hunter smiled that the black divide window that could not be seen though. Hunter leaned back in the leather seat and picked up one of the two bottles of Champagne resting in the ice bucket. "What do you say boy let's have a little drink?"

Randy slid into servant mode knowing with no one watching and the warning of toys in the limo he'd best be on guard. "Yes master would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"I've got it," Hunter popped the cork and bit of the bubble drink expelling from the opening down the bottle. Randy lifted two glasses for them so Hunter could fill them before he put the top back on the bottle and placed it by its twin.

Hunter took his glass from Randy and watched has the young man took a long sip. Licking his lips Hunter to a very tiny sip of his knowing it was spiked, knowing it would be a lot more potent than normal champagne and soon Randy would be a drunken wanton slut for him. Willing to do any type of debauchery.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy downed the glass all too willingly. Licking his lips he gave a slightly frown as his vision started to blur slightly. Shaking his head he gave a little huff murmuring, "Damn must be drunker than I thought…"

"Did you say something boy?" asked Hunter smirking slightly.

"No sir," replied Randy bowing his head.

"More champagne?" Hunter offered the bottle watching with intent as Randy took it he waited and as Randy started to pour it he ordered, "No drink it from the bottle...let me watch you work that bottle with your mouth."

Randy gave a lopsided smile – he secretly loved showing off for his master – and nodded. Handing his glass to Hunter he licked his lips. Locking his eyes with his master he started to lick the rim of the bottle, making sure to let Hunter see his tongue licking and sliding around the thick neck. As Hunter settled back in the seating twisting slightly so he could spread his legs Randy slowly started to tip the bottle up letting some of the champagne run out of his mouth knowing his master loved to see him covered in liquid. He was right as moment later he felt a calloused finger tracing the champagne tracks down his neck and chest. Lowering the bottle when he had enough Randy gave the bottle another long lingering lick before sitting up and looking at him master a slightly dazed look on his face

Taking the now empty bottle from his flushed slave, Hunter chuckled and asked knowingly, "Did that taste good, Bitch"?

"Yes master," Randy's words slurred feeling the effects of the spike alcohol.

"Show me the present I gave you," Hunter order. Randy swayed as he undid one of the safety pins. "Too slow. Rip them off your own body for me."

Randy flexed his muscles and gave a drunken smile grabbing the sides of his pants his pulled hard. The pins snapped open flying around the limo and the fabric tore away from Randy's body revealing the black leather harness. Randy's cock still bound by the laces rock hard the head a deep purple.

"Happy?" Randy knelt on the floor of the limo just tattered pieces of cloth on his thick thighs. Randy stretched up like a cat making all his muscles taunt putting his body on display for Hunter. Hunter could tell Randy was drunk the boy didn't act quite this slutty sober, he had Randy right where he wanted him.

"Oh very. Come sit on my lap," Hunter patted his thick leg as Randy crawled to him seductively making sure to make full body contact as he straddled Hunter's lap.

"What was in that drink," Randy knew he shouldn't be this drunk from that champagne but he couldn't help himself, he was feeling so turned on.

"Something special. Feeling randy, Randy?" Hunter laughed as the young rutted against him.

"Yeah," breathed Randy trying to work out why his vision was so blurred. He didn't care not really he just wanted to see his master's face. He bent his head down pressing a sloppy, near desperate kiss into Hunter's neck. His hips grinding away against Hunter's lap as soft low groans escaped his lips.

Hunter chuckled, gently stroking Randy's' back loving the way the muscles moved under his fingers. He bought his hand up to the back of Randy's neck and slowly squeezed. Randy groaned against his neck rutting even harder a soft litany of "Master please" breaking the otherwise silent limo.

"What is it?" whispered Hunter licking Randy's jaw line, "What are you begging me for?"

"You..." breathed Randy pulling back to look at Hunter with barely focused eyes, "Want you...in me...want you…oh fuck please..."

Hunter smirked then suddenly grabbing Randy he surged forward slamming Randy back-first onto the long side seat that ran the length of the stretched limo. Randy groaned with the impact his legs automatically wrapping around Hunter's waist. His hips rutting up into his master's body as he begged wantonly, "Please...please fuck me...master please...I need you."

"How bad do you want it boy?" Hunter teased the lacings of the harness binding Randy's throbbing cock.

"Need master, please I need you," Randy squirmed against the seat craving more body contact.

"You're dirty," whispered Hunter starting to unlace the harness. Randy moaned as the pressure finally began to lessen on his engorged shaft.

"Dancing and grinding you're all covered in sweat. It's run down your back, down your crack into what is mine."

"Master it my own filth no one else," Randy whimpered shifting so Hunter could remove the harness fully. Randy's tanned skin contrasted with the black leather seat his nude body on display as he opened his legs wider.

"Touch me."

"Not yet," Hunter reached over and picket up a forest green velvet bag. "I can't have you dripping on the seats," reaching in to the bag Hunter pulled out a 3 ring cock ring. Randy's vision was too blurred to realize it was the one Hunter always had him wear custom designed to perfectly cage his cock.

The older man smiled at how Randy didn't resist his ring just purring and pushing up into it wanting Hunter to touch him more. "Please, I don't need to cum just want to feel."

"You're going to feel very soon," Hunter looked at his bag and then up at the bucket with the 1 still filled bottle of champagne.

"Master please.." begged Randy a note of hysteria creeping in as he arched his hips off the seat his now bound cock bouncing slightly on his abs.

"Easy," sooth Hunter pushing Randy's' hips back down. He stroked Randy's' cock loving the groan that echoed around the limo, "Damn you're wired." He gave a low chuckle then asked "Do you want to please me?"

"Yes," breathed Randy "Yes..."

"Then turn over," ordered Hunter, "Turn over and hold your cheeks part for me."

Randy spun round getting up onto his knees bending over he reached back and parted his cheek displaying himself for his master. Hunter smiled and allowing himself a soft caress he ran a finger of the quivering puckered hole and murmured, "I am going to make you scream."

Without warning he rammed two fingers in loving the way Randy arched up his backside clamping down around the sudden intrusion.

With a wicked smirk he reached over and lifted the full champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. Popping the cork he took a large swig before lifting the bottle and simply poured some over Randy's' arse, watching as the golden liquid flowed down around his fingers. Then pulling his fingers clear he massaged the sparkling liquid in, Randy moaning wantonly as he did. With an evil smile Hunter murmur, "Get used to it boy there's more where that came from."

Hunter bent forward lapping at a few of the streams his tongue teasing along Randy's rim but never sliding in. Pulling back Hunter pushed a finger in Randy testing the young man's tightness. He smirked feeling that his boy was nice and tight like always but he could tell thanks to his special drink Randy's body was very, very relaxed.

Hunter put the base of the bottle at Randy's neck and slow dragged it down making Randy squirm at the touch cool glass on his burning skin. "If you think that makes you squirm," Hunter laughed dark pressing the mouth of the bottle against Randy's opening. "Tell me you want me to fuck you with it."

Randy was in a haze. He knew it was a full bottle Hunter wanted to fuck him with but the drugged drink had him in a such a state of want he didn't care. He wanted to be touched and fucked by anything. "Fuck me master, please, ah," Randy groaned as the mouth and neck of the bottle pushed in.

Hunter pushed it in until the neck disappear inside Randy. "Let it all out boy," Hunter began moving the bottle in and out, shaking the liquid inside never pulling it all the way out. Randy could feel the champagne bubbling inside the bottle and inside him.

"Oh god, oh god," Randy griped the seat hollering out he'd never felt anything like this, his cock painfully tight in the three rights thickened and hardening to the point Randy's fogged brain thought the rings might break. "HARDER," Randy screamed.

Hunter growled with pure pleasure hearing Randy begging him to be fucked harder with the bottle was like a sick drug – a drug he could get very used. He gave a low growl then with a vicious smirk he ripped the bottle out of Randy loving the scream of pain and disappointment that echoed around the limo. Bending down he lapped at the leaking hole loving the golden liquid bubbling out of the abused hole. After a few mouthfuls he pulled back and licked his lips. As Randy looked at him over his shoulder, Hunter lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long sip loving the unique flavour the agitated Champagne had acquired. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he smiled then ordered "Face front."

Randy obey lowering his head to the leather seat sticking his arse up in the air his hands pulling his own check wide as he mewed, "Please Master..Please I needed to be fucked…god please…"  
Hunter caressed one cheek then landing a heavy blow he rammed the bottle and its contents back into Randy. Randy arched his entire body the moment the liquid started moving inside him again, the heavy bubbles filling him like nothing else ever had. But this time there was pain mixed with the pleasure. Pain because Hunter was pushing more and more of the bottle into him, forcing more of the thick body into Randy's' tightening hole. And as he did he was growling softly to himself waiting for the moment when Randy's' pleasurable mews would turn to pained screams.

Randy felt his body start to stretch and contort in a way it just wasn't suppose to as the bottle tried to make it's way in. The liquid was bubbling inside him so much that Randy thought his body was going to explode. The urge to holler and scream was building within him and he knew that was what Hunter wanted but he wasn't ready to submit yet, he wanted to prove he could take it.

"I guess the liquor is numbing you," Hunter pulled the bottle back a little and rammed it back in more of thick bottle ripping at Randy's rim. Hunter heard Randy groan in pain knowing it wouldn't be long till the driver got an idea of what was happening in the back.

"Hurts," Randy mewed and Hunter saw a bit of red slid down the sea green bottle. "Stop."

"Good," Hunter swiped his finger through the stream of blood on the bottle bring it to his lips licking it clean. "I want more, scream," Hunter jerked the bottle.

"Ah!" Randy let the scream fall from his lips as he felt his ass crack and bleed some more, the champagne stinging as they soaked into the freshly made wound. "No more please."

Hunter smiled as Randy started to beg him. He loved these moments. Moments when Randy's resolved and will broke, when he finally gave way. Leaning down Hunter pressed a biting kiss into Randy's shoulder growling, "Scream for me."

Randy turned his head letting Hunter see the tears starting to trickle down his face and whispered, "No please…the driver...he'll hear me..he'll…"

"I want him to hear you," soothed Hunter mockingly, "I want him to hear you scream and beg me to stop. I want him to hear you groan like the slut you are when I fuck you like a bitch."

Randy screwed his eyes shut. He hated these moments, moments when Hunter broke him. Moments when his pride shattered and he became the begging sobbing mess Hunter always wanted.

"Scream."

Randy bit down onto his lower lip trying so hard to hold on to the final remaining scrap of pride of that he still had.

But Hunter ripped that away the next second when he simply rammed the bottle in as hard as he could. The scream that ripped from Randy's' throat echoed around the limo. The moment the scream died Hunter ripped the bottle away and threw it aside – ignoring the way it smashed on the far side of the limo. Yanking his own flies open Hunter released his straining cock. Then he lined up with Randy's ripped and bleeding hole and just drove into him so hard he smashed Randy's unsuspecting body down on to the leather seat.

"Yeah just the want I like you, loose, wet and bleeding," Hunter laughed forcing Randy's face down into the leather seat muffling the sobs and cries. Randy's body was racked with pain and burning sting of the champagne still inside of him being pushed around by Hunter's thrusts. At least the fucking he was taking was far less painful that the bulk of the bottle had been.

Hunter growled pushing in and out loving how wet Randy was with the mix of blood, sweat and champagne. The liquid trickled out of Randy's abused hole on to Hunter's black trousers, making them wet and cling to his skin which began to irate the older man but no enough that he would pull out.

Randy was feeling his confined cock brushing the seat his body starting to become more sensitized as the drug Hunter had slipped him was being to wear off bit by bit. He was starting to wish he wasn't wearing the cock ring the urge to cum building within him, "Please let me cum."

"You really think I'm going to let you cum at all, you little slut," Hunter smacked Randy's ass as he pounded into it. Suddenly there were loud sirens and both men fell off the seat as the limo stop. "Fucking hell cover up."

Randy blinked at Hunter in surprise then gave a huff as Hunter growled, "I mean it, Randal! This could be serious."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy slowly eased his aching body back up onto the leather seat looking around the limo – it had everything except a wardrobe. Giving a little mew of disappointment he opened his mouth only to be hit in the face by Hunter's jacket and Hunter snarling, "I know. Shut up. Put my jacket, then lie down on the other seat and keep this blanket over you – got it?"

Randy nodded rushing to obey. As he lay down he realised what Hunter had done. It made it look as if he was asleep. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing then cracking one eye open just enough he saw Hunter take a few deep breaths before he leant forward his the comm. link and asked, "Driver - what's going on? Why have we stopped?"

Just then there was a knock on the window and an official voice called, "I'm sorry would you mind rolling down the window please."

Hunter shot a quick glance at Randy then slowly lowered the window and looking the officer straight in the face he asked charmingly, "Good evening Officer. Is something wrong?"

"Could I have you step out of the limo please, Sir," the officer requested.

Hunter shot a look to Randy who was hiding in the darken corner Hunter's jacket wrapped around his lower regions looking so vulnerable. Hunter mentally cursed for his fun being interrupted and opened the car door making sure his large frame blocked the officer's view from Randy's almost nude form.

"What is the matter, why haven't you pulled the limo driver out," Hunter noticed that the driver was still in the car.

"The driver contacted us saying there was screams that sounded like someone being murdered coming from the back of the vehicle," The officer tried to see past Hunter.

"Does there look like there is any blood on my clothes," Hunter let the cop get a good look at him.

"No but I need to look in the back other car," the officer moved to past Hunter who blocked him.

"Look you really want to know what's going on," Hunter pulled the cop close. "I've got a slut back there who is scream their head off while I fuck them."

"Sir prostitution…" Hunter put a hand to the cops mouth.

"I didn't pay, they're my significant other if you will," Hunter reached in his back pocket pulling out his wallet. "How much?"

The officer looked slightly surprised then as Hunter asked again he said, "I'm sorry sir I really am gonna have to take a look in the back of the limo."

Hunter growled. He wasn't used to not having his own way but just as the officer was about to push him out the way a low rumbled made them both turn round Hunter's eyes going wide at the sight.

Randy smiled at him then asked, "Is there a problem officer?"

The officer looked at Randy closely then asked, "I need to ask you a few questions. Are you a passenger in this car willingly?"

"Of course," rumbled Randy incredulously. "Hunter what's gonna on?" he asked, moving closer to Hunter who instantly lifted an arm to drape it over Randy's' shoulders. Shoulders that were surprisingly wearing his own jacket - a jacket that hung down enough to hid his lower body and the way he was kneeling on the seat meant it looked as if he was fully dressed.

"Seems we were getting a little loud, Baby," explained Hunter brushing a kiss into Randy's hair, "Apparently the driver though I was trying to kill you."

"Kill me?" chuckled Randy looking at the officer he mocked, "Sorry to disappoint but I'm very much alive."

The officer ran his eyes over Randy then Hunter before turning back to the younger man and saying, "Okay, Well sorry for disturbing you gentleman. We can't be too careful these days there have been stranger things that rapes in the back of limos."

"Sure no problem," called Hunter still sulking slightly that cop hadn't taken his word for it.

As the officer walked away he suddenly stopped then turned back and leaning in he whispered to Randy, "You might wanna get some cream on that love bit on your neck, Sir – its gonna leave a mark."

Randy watched out the window as Hunter walked down to talk to the limo driver gently adjusting his painful cock. In order for the jacket to keep his nudity concealed Randy had to tuck his ring bound shaft down between his legs which was very painful. Randy wondered how he managed to keep the officer from seeing that his thighs were naked.

Randy could here Hunter growling on his way back. The door flew open and Hunter slid in beside him slamming the door. "That limo driver messed with the wrong man."

"Everything is ok now though isn't it?" Randy questioned.

"Yes I told him to take us back to the hotel and paid him off not to say another word. That asshole turned the intercom on and heard almost everything," Hunter snarled as Randy's jaw dropped. "He thought it was rape and called the cops."

Randy was horrified that someone heard him do all those lewd acts in the back seat with the older man. Even more disgust that he too felt it wasn't rape but knew in reality that he was in denial and Hunter was raping him night after night and Randy just couldn't stop him.

Randy jumped as he felt a hand touch him. Looking up in surprise he found Hunter only a few inches from him the softest most caring look plastered on the normally sneering face.

"You okay?" asked Hunter tenderly, his hand absently playing with the collar of Randy's borrowed jacket.

Randy shook his head, "No...No I'm scared...he heard everything he could tell someone... the papers…"

"Shhh," soothed Hunter shifting closer, "Shh. Come here come on, you know I'll look after you," he pulled Randy closer so the younger man was almost sitting on his lap. Stroking Randy's face he reassured, "I may fuck and beat the shit out of you but I meant what I said the first night - you're mine and I protect what's mine. You've got nothing to worry about, Randy. That idiot up front isn't going to be speaking to anyone...actually to be honest he isn't going to be doing a lot of stuff by the time I finish with him..."

Randy frowned and opened his mouth to ask but Hunter silenced him with a soft kiss murmuring, "Don't worry about it. The only thing you should be thinking about is how you're gonna make it up to me in the room. Because I'm far from done for tonight and beside…I love it when you scream for me."

Randy closed his eyes fighting hard not to pull away as Hunter started to ravage his mouth with a hard near painful and totally unloving kiss.

Randy was forced to open his mouth to the older man to feel the wet tongue stroke his and he had to stroke it back. Hunter's hands unbuttoning the jacket rubbing up and down the young, firm body.

"I wish we had more time in the back of this car," Hunter inhaled. "I had so much more planned for you in here."

"There's always the hotel," Randy responded making his voice sad. But in reality Randy was screaming with joy it meant he probably wouldn't be tortured physically too much for the remainder of the ride. Physically being the key word no doubt he would need to know handle mind games.

"I don't think I'm in the mood to play with you anymore tonight," Hunter grumbled looking at Randy. Randy didn't trust Hunter's words, he knew it could be a trap to make him relax.

"How am I getting into the hotel?" Randy looked down at the open jacket at his state of undress and nudity his bound cock poking him in the abs.

"We'll go in through the back and you'd best hope no one is around," Hunter turned to look out the window. Randy's eyes went wide with panic he knew Hunter was hoping someone would see him.

The drive back to the hotel was conducted in almost silence. Hunter kept his gaze firmly out the window leaving Randy to his own private thoughts. Thoughts that didn't stretch further than how the hell he was going to get back up to their room without someone seeing his naked form. He jumped as Hunter snapped, "Come on! We're here."

As the older man climbed out of the limo Randy hesitated. He really was scared about what was about to happen. Clutching Hunter's jacket around his waist he slid out of the limo gasping when he realised they really were at the back of the hotel. The very back as in the service entrance. He glanced at Hunter but his master was already striding away heading towards a small inconspicuous door. As he pushed it open he called, "Come on bitch. This way."

Randy didn't even glance at the driver who was leaning against the top of the limo watching him, he simply hurried after his master. Catching up with Hunter he stepped through the open door and froze. He looked at hunter and whispered, "No..."

Hunter just tune and gave him a big grin smirking, "Oh dear looks like we've got to walk through eh staff rest room and look…" he stepped sideways revealing Randy to the entire room, "...it looks like its break time."

Randy peeked around the corner and saw men and women standing around chatting like people on a work break normally would. He tightened the jacket around his waist checking to make sure his dick was full covered before checking his ass knowing just the bottom of his cheeks was showing.

Swallowing his pride Randy plastered the cockiest smirk on his face that he possessed. "Yep looks like break time," Randy rounded the corner strutted like he owned the place and he did. A plate shattered and ever man and woman just gawked at him as he walked past him unable to take their eyes off him knowing they'd never see something has undeniable hot again.

Hunter couldn't believe Randy's arrogance or the fact that his bitch dare walk ahead of him like that. Hunter started following his nearly nude servant glaring at the hotel staff in an attempt to break the spell Randy's beauty had cast on them and failed.

They reached the service elevator and Randy slammed his hand on the up button. "Sad I didn't crack? Because tonight, I'm not going to crack."

"We will see about that. Now get in," Hunter growled as the metal doors slid open his mind quickly plotted how to make his bitch pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy was shaking. That short walk had been the most terrifying of his entire life. He leant back against the lift walls trying desperately to control his breathing. He risked looking over at Hunter and internally flinched. The look of anger on Hunter's face was heart stopping. He was glowering at the world. Slowly the honey eyes looked up and locked with Randy's.

Without speaking Hunter just pushed away from the wall and crossed over crowding Randy back with his sheer presence. Reaching down he curled a large hand around Randy's imprisoned groin and squeezed. He just kept squeezing even when Randy started gasping begging him to stop. He kept squeezing the impassioned flesh - going as far as to roll the defenceless balls in his hand - as unwanted tears started to roll down Randy's face. Without speaking Hunter leant in and licked the first few tears off Randy's cheek licking his lips as he pulled back. Finally releasing Randy's groin he stepped back watching impassively as Randy crumpled curling in around himself clutching at his abused cock.

"Look at me."

Randy slowly lifted his head, grunting with surprise as Hunter backhanded him across the face.

Forcing himself to look back at his master, Randy sniffed back the tears knowing Hunter was far from finished.

"Get up bitch," Hunter snarled as the elevator dinged signaling their arrival at their room's floor. Randy picked himself up and made sure the jacket was secure and followed Hunter. Making sure to stay five steps behind Hunter, Randy could feel the butterflies fluttering in his guts not know what would happen when they hit the room.

The door swung open and Hunter just glared as Randy wanted past him keeping his head bowed. Randy just stood in the middle of the room not sure if he would kneel or run into the bathroom and lock the door. Inhaling and exhaling Randy just waited as he heard the door shut and then another door shut.

He turned and saw Hunter had gone into the washroom, Randy took this moment to run for his stress relief his cigarettes. Ripping open the package he putting on to his lips and took a long hard drag letting the nicotine fill his system calming him.

"What are you doing?" growled Hunter stepping out of the wash room in his underwear. Randy coughed and sputtered in surprise. He had been so lost in enjoying his smoke he hadn't heard the door clicked open.

"I.. I…" Randy just stood frozen in fear as Hunter took the cigarette from him and shoved it into him shoulder, making Randy scream out as it burned him.

Hunter pulled the cigarette back loving the red burn marring Randy's shoulder. Stubbing the spent stick out he glared at Randy then snarled, "I didn't give you permission to smoke."

"I'm sorry," gasped Randy still trying to fight the pain in his shoulder from the burn, "I just needed to.." his voice faded and he rumbled "I'm sorry."

"You will be," chuckled Hunter darkly.

He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a new bottle of champagne. Looking at Randy he smirked as he saw the younger man flinch as the memories of what he'd done with the other bottle flooded back. Making sure Randy was watching him he poured a glass then pulled out a small white pill and plopped it into the glass. Swilling it around he waited for the glass to stop bubbling then walking over he held the glass out, ordering, "Drink it."

Randy hesitated. He could remember what the drug had felt like, the way he'd been two people at once - himself and then the drugged slut craving sex no matter what. When he hesitated Hunter just sighed then without no warning he grabbed Randy's face and tilting his head back he started to pour the drink in ordering, "Swallow or I will make you so sorry you disobeyed me earlier!"

Hunter flooded Randy's mouth with the fizzing golden liquid, the young man trying to swallow as quickly as he could, trying not to let any spill out of his mouth. Smirking Hunter threw the glass letting it shatter on the wall once it was empty. Grabbing the champagne bottle, Hunter hurled back Randy up against the wall.

"Keep your mouth open bitch!" Hunter growled huskily.

Randy was dizzy from the force drink and pill. Tilting his head back he obeyed and the older man began drenching him in the alcohol spilling it into Randy's mouth not stopping letting it flow out. The gold liquid bubbled over Randy's face, down his neck, chest making his body soaking wet with liquor.

Randy looked like an erotic fountain standing like that but he was being to sway the pill affecting him much more than the one in the limo. What he didn't know was in the limo the whole bottle had only contained one pill, this time the pill was diluted with a lot less champagne.

Hunter was laughing until he saw Randy collapse to the floor, the younger man coughing a little but not responding, his eyes wide open and his pupils black.

The laugher froze on Hunter's lips as he realised Randy wasn't responding. Dropping to his knees he reached over, swearing when he felt how cold Randy was. Touching Randy's face he growled, "Randy? Randal are you okay? Answer me?"

He swore loudly when there was no reply. Bowing his head he gave a low growl then looking up he tried a single slap across Randy's' face. It had no effect except sending the unresponsive man crashing the floor. Swearing again Hunter tried to calm his suddenly shaking hands. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He would never purposely endanger Randy that way. Sure he may beat rape abuse and generally dominate the younger man but underneath all the supposed hatred that supposed violence he actually cared about him. Cared a lot about him, probably far more than he really should. Far more than his own masters ever cared for him.

With shaking hands he slowly gathered Randy up, straining to lift the unresponsive six foot five wrestler. Struggling to regain his feet he carried Randy a few paces to the bed then gently laid him down calling softly, "Randy..Randy come on answer me come on please you've gotta be in there."

Then with a tenderness unseen before he gently rested his forehead against Randy's and whispered, "Please...I need you...I need my boy…I'm sorry."

"Master," Randy slurred his words blinking. Hunter smiled that Randy was responding. Hunter had never used this type of drug before normally it was the powder type. As the younger man blinked and mumbled his name, Hunter knew the drug was working properly and Randy would be fine in the morning.

"Slut do you want it?" Hunter smirked knowing _it_ didn't mean anything or it could mean everything.

"Yea," Randy sad in a soft voice willingly opening his legs. Hunter chuckled and got on the bed. With Randy in this state he could do whatever he wanted and the young man would never remember it.

That's why he slowly kissed Randy while caressing the tattooed arms lovingly since Randy would never remember that he'd showed him kindness and affection. Hunter slowly ground his hips down feeling that Randy was still imprisoned in the cock ring.

The blond man sat up resting on Randy's thighs and took a hold of the straining cock. Carefully he began removing the ring not wanting to hurt the delicate flesh at the moment. Tossing the ring to the floor Hunter began to gently stroke Randy's cock drawing little whimpers and mews from the future Viper's lips.

"Randy," the brown eyes looked into the drug fogged grey ones. "Do you love me?"

Randy frowned blinking desperately as if trying to clear his vision. Hunter sighed and repeated his questions one hand sliding up the liquor soaked torso to rest on Randy's shoulders.

Slowly Randy blinked then murmured, "Yes…"

The smile that blossomed over Hunter's face was like the rarest of flowers. It lit up the normally scowling features and as he leant back down, lying full length against his drugged slave, Hunter nuzzled his face against Randy's whispering, "I love you too."

He turned his face pressing a soft loving kiss to Randy's' cheek. He sighed as he felt Randy start rutting against him. The sex drug was obviously working its dark magic on Randy's body. He lay there allowing Randy to rub and grind against him. Part of him wished he could just lie with Randy some times and hold him but he knew that could never happen. They would never share the softer side of a relationship.

He sighed again then thrusting his body upwards he hovered over Randy love/hating the way Randy's' legs wrapped themselves around his waist, the strong muscles trying to force him back down. Hunter bit his lip then reaching between them he stroked Randy's cock asking, "What do you want? Tell me what do you want from me?"

"Take me," Randy had a lazy drug induced smile on his face his hands moving sluggishly to massage his chest.

A small piece of Hunter knew what he was doing and what he been doing to Randy was wrong. However he wanted the young man, he wanted to possess every part of so Randy only belonged to him. And he knew this was the only way, that Randy would never fall in love with him naturally. Betrayal, lies and pain it was the only way Hunter could keep him.

Hunter wanted to give Randy his love but he knew Randy would just think it was a trick and the slap was to come but tonight with Randy now in a drugged fog where he couldn't remember Hunter could love him just for a while.

The older man rubbed Randy's inner tights before taking his cock and rubbing the head slowly over Randy's already abused hole that was starting to heal.

"Master, please," Randy was still smile that odd smile that Hunter had never seen before and knew he may not see it again unless he re drug his boy. Shaking his head he leaned down and kissed Randy on those lips slow with tenderness as he pushed his cock in the overly willing body.

Randy groaned loudly his hips pushing up trying to quicken the pace but Hunter was purposefully slow. He was drawing it out, taking his time to savour the feeling as he slid into the abused hole, the hole he himself had abused earlier in the night. Part of him felt deep shame at what he had done but the other part the dark twisted part knew he would do it again without hesitation. How could he not Randy was designed for sex. The near perfect body was designed to be fucked, to be made to quake with sexual release and need. But that wasn't what he wanted right then. Right then he wanted the tenderness that was normally missing from their couplings.

Bowing his head he rested his forehead against Randy's and breathed, "Touch me. Run your hands over me like you love me."

Randy gave a gurgled chuckle slurring, "Love you...yeah I can do that…"

And with a softness that ripped Hunters heart apart Randy ran his hands up and down the large muscular back the fingers massaging the tight flesh. Hunter slowly pushed in all the way, burying himself deep within Randy's overly willing body. Holding himself still he frowned as Randy's hands slowly come to a halt on his back, the grey eyes fogged with drugs staring questioningly at him.

"Master…" Hunter looked down gasping with surprise as Randy asked, "Do you love me?"

Hunter gazed down into the grey blue drugged eyes not believing the words that had spilled from the young man's lips. Hunter was unsure whether to answer honestly or lie to the man. It was a heart verses mind decision. Randy was drugged to the hilt surely when he awoke in the morning he wouldn't remember what transpired in the room only the club and limo ride back. Hunter had to say it once, he needed to just to let the man he was currently inside know the truth.

"Yes, I do love you," Hunter stroked Randy's cheek and slowly kissed him letting more emotion flow through the kiss as Randy lazily kissed him back. "I will protect you, but I will still hurt you more. I'm sorry," Hunter closed his eyes and didn't notice the single tear trail down his cheek to splash on Randy's in traced face. "I'm a monster. They did this to me and I can't stop and now I'm making you a monster. God I hope you're stronger than I am."

Hunter put his full weight on Randy rocking his hips in and out of the barely responsive body. Making love to Randy tonight was the only apology Hunter knew how to give and he knew in the end Randy would never forgive him. In the end Hunter would watch Randy turn into the same thing he was - a monster and for that Hunter could not even forgive himself because he knew he would never stop wanting Randy for every dark desire he possessed.

FIN x


End file.
